Complicated: Because Your Love Is My Drug
by Forever Jasmine
Summary: Love can be found even in the most difficult times. Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Jade are about to get a little piece of that. Tandre/Cabbie/Bade
1. Preface

Tori Vega and Andre Harris-  
The two have been best friends since they first met. Who knew there was more between the two?  
Not them!  
Neither knows how the other feels.

Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro-  
It was just a stage kiss right? What's going on between these two?

Beck Oliver and Jade West-  
No doubt they're still together. But what happens when the both of them end up in the wrong place at the wrong time?

This is their story.

Rated: PG-13  
Dramatic Events, Some Violence, Sensuality, and A Scene of Teen Partying


	2. Cat's Diary

_Dear Diary,_  
_My Mom bought push-ups today! Yay! I luv them...especially cherry..._  
_But that's not the best part!_  
_At school, we were given scripts in Sikowitz's class. And, guess who he put in a group?_  
_My best friends of course! Tori, Jade, Andre, Beck, me...and Robbie too._  
_Robbie always looks good in blue...I mean, he's a blue person. It contrasts well with his brown eyes...and brown curly hair..._  
_And speaking of him, I couldn't help but stare at him while Tori and Andre were assigning parts to every one of us. Too bad Rex had caught me. He insulted me, then called Robbie a bad word..._  
_Which is so NOT tight...ha...Jade taught that to me._  
_Tori and Andre ended up as the main love interests-did I mention this was a love story?_  
_Lucky for Beck and Jade. It wouldn't be hard for them._  
_But it would be for the rest of us! I just finished reading the entire thing._  
_Robbie and I's characters have to...kiss._  
_But just one small kiss though! Thank goodness!_  
_I bet Tori and Andre don't know about their kissing scene yet. They have to kiss for like...at least 10 seconds._  
_Tori's gonna freak the freak out!_

* * *

The next day in Sikowitz's class, he left everyone alone for half the class to rehearse a bit. Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie were standing in a half-circle as they went over the scripts.

"So I guess we can start...here." Tori told Andre. "Page 12. Second paragraph-where Lindsay and David are walking in the park with Ashley and Cooper."

Lindsay was Tori's character.  
David was Andre's character.  
Ashley was Cat's character.  
And Cooper was Robbie's character.

"Got it." Andre said.

Cat and Robbie walked over to stand next to them.

"You guys got it?" Tori asked them as they did so.

"Yep." Said Cat.

"Got it." Said Robbie.

"Why does HE have to be Cooper?" Rex complained from the other side of the room.

"Because I don't think Cat wants to kiss a puppet." Robbie retaliated, blushing.

"Want me to take care of the puppet?" Jade asked flatly, but willing.

"Jade..." Beck warned with a smile. "I don't think-"

"Go ahead." Said Robbie.

Jade took Rex in her hands and walked out of the classroom. Beck followed her.

"Can we start now?" Tori asked impatiently.

"Calm down, muchacha, okay?" Andre said.

Tori smiled at that before turning to the script and clearing her throat before speaking.

"David didn't you hear?" She turned to Andre, touching his arm. "They found it."

"Found what?" Said Andre.

"The body. It was hers."

Cat gasped. "GG? She's dead?"

Tori nodded. "The police found her yesterday." She gazed up at him. "I'm so scared..."

"Don't be." Andre reassured her, wrapping his arm securely around her waist. "They found the guys who did it, didn't they?"

"No." Said Robbie. "The killer is still on the loose."

"What are we gonna do?" Said Cat.

"I don't know..." Tori sighed. "I heard that the actual killer is...is..."

"Is where?" Andre questioned.

"The killer lives in my neighborhood. David, I don't want to go back to my house tonight."

"You can sleep at my place, Lindsay. My bed is always open."

"Are you sure? Will your parents be alright if I stay?"

"They're actually out of town." He winked. "They won't suspect a thing."

Tori giggled. "I like the sound of that."

"Um...David?" Said Robbie. "You do realize me and Ashley are still standing here, right?"

"Sorry, Coop." Andre and Tori said at the same time.

"You can leave." Tori added artfully, wrapping an arm around Andre's neck as she read. "You don't have to watch."

"Haha, very funny." Said Cat, trying to sound sarcastic. She then whispered to Robbie, "Was that good?"

"Better than yesterday." He whispered back before saying outloud, "Ashley's got a point."

"How about all of us sleep at David's?" Cat suggested.

"But what about the killer?" Said Tori.

Robbie puffed out his chest, wrapping his arm around Cat's shoulders. "I'll protect Ash."

"I'm sure you will." Tori said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine by me." Said Andre. "The more the merrier right."

"I guess you're right..." Tori paused as she read the last of the sentence in italics silently to herself.

"Um...Tor? That's your line." Andre noted.

"Yeah but..." She pointed to the sentence. "Read that."

Andre leaned forward to get a better look at it. "_Lindsay looks up at Dave. The two share a short glance before a_..." His eyes widened. "Oh."

"Kiss." Robbie finished.

"It does note that it'll only last a short time." Cat added.

Beck and Jade came in as the bell rang. They got their things and walked off to lunch. Tori, Andre, and Cat eventually followed.

"Hey, um, Tori?" Andre whispered to her.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking over at him. He got mesmerized in her eyes for a second. "What's up?"

"I was thinking that maybe tonight we could go over more lines at your house?"

"Lines?"

"Yeah...you know...so maybe we can get an idea of the...of the..." He struggled with the words.

"Kiss?" Tori finished.

"Yeah...that...You don't mind, do you?"

Tori smiled a little. "Nope."

They heard Robbie behind them.

At the lunch table, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Andre sat down. Jade rushed up to Tori in the lunchline.

"Look what I've found." She held out a pink notebook ajar. "It's Cat's diary."

"Have you been reading it?" Tori gasped.

"Duh. But look what she wrote-" Jade pointed to the paragraph.

_Robbie always looks good in blue...I mean, he's a blue person. It contrasts well with his brown eyes...and brown curly hair..._  
_And speaking of him, I couldn't help but stare at him while Tori and Andre were assigning parts to every one of us. Too bad Rex had caught me. He insulted me, then called Robbie a bad word..._  
_Which is so NOT tight...ha...Jade taught that to me._  
_Tori and Andre ended up as the main love interests-did I mention this was a love story?_  
_Lucky for Beck and Jade. It wouldn't be hard for them._  
_But it would be for the rest of us! I just finished reading the entire thing._  
_Robbie and I's characters have to...kiss._  
_But just one small kiss though! Thank goodness!_  
_I bet Tori and Andre don't know about their kissing scene yet. They have to kiss for like...at least 10 seconds._  
_Tori's gonna freak the freak out!_

"She likes Robbie? And she knows I like Andre?"

"Yeah...-wait-did you just say you like Andre?"

"Uh..." Tori blushed. "Nope."

Jade smiled before walking off. "Oh AAAANNNDREEEE!"

"JADE, NO!" She rushed after her.

Andre heard his name being called and saw Tori and Jade sit down.

"What's up?" He asked Jade.

Tori buried her face in her arms.

"Oh nothing..." She lied. "Here, Cat. You forgot your DIARY back there."

Cat blushed as she took it. "Um...thank you Jade..."

Jade smiled evilly.

Andre looked at Tori.

"Tori?" He patted her back.

She looked at him from under her arm. His face was closer than she thought it was.

"You okay?" He asked in concern.

She shot Jade a cold look. "I'm fine."

He didn't buy it.

"Really, I am." She tried to reassure him, touching his arm. "It's just the nerves, I guess."

"You too, huh?" He smiled.

"Yeah."

She the changed the subject, talking loud enough to smuggle the sounds of Beck and Jade, whom sounded like they were making out behind her back.


	3. Rehearsing

Later on that night, Tori waited nervously for Andre to arrive. Her foot tapped impatiently as she sat, almost shaking, and her eyes darted to the door every five minutes. She's never felt this nervous in her life. At least, that's what she thought...

"Tori?"

Tori felt the couch weigh in on her left and turned her head a little. It was Trina who sat next to her. And, for once, she looked concerned.

"Hi, Trina..." Tori muttered.

"What's wrong?" Trina saw the script laying in Tori's lap.

"Nothing. Andre's just gonna come over so we can...rehearse." Tori's cheeks reddened on "rehearse".

Trina raised an eyebrow. "You two must be love interests or something."

Tori didn't answer.

"_Oooh_...!" Trina gasped. "He's coming over so you two can rehearse the kissing scene!"

Tori nodded, looking at the floor, biting her lip. "Yeah...we um...-"

The doorbell rang.

Trina smiled as she got up. "Coming, Andie!"

"Andre..." Tori muttered the same time Andre did from the outside.

Trina opened the door and let Andre in.

"Hey, Andrew." She said, ignoring the comment.

"Hey, Trina." Said Andre, looking at Tori instead.

"Hi, Andre." Tori murmured.

"Hey, Tor." He walked over and sat down next to her, his script in hand. "Ready to rehearse?"

"You bet she is..." Trina muttered as she passed them.

Andre and Tori both felt their cheeks grow hot.

* * *

"Okay..." Tori said after an hour, looking over the paragraph. "How do you want to do it...? The kiss I mean..."

"Oh. Um..." Andre looked over the paragraph too. "I guess we do what the script says. The script says we're supposed to do it passionately...you know...a little slow maybe."

"You're right." She put a hand on his shoulder, looking at her lap. "Let's just...get it over with."

"Are you sure things won't be awkward between us?"

"Well..." She blushed. "We're actors, aren't we?"

"I know." His heart felt like it was about to explode.

Tori looked at her script once more before putting it down behind her, closing her eyes. She leaned in to where their noses were touching, her hand slid back to the nape of his neck and took a deep breath, whispering her next line. "I love you."

Andre wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, her lips an inch away from his own. "I love you too."

He then closed the space between them and pressed his lips, gently, against hers.

For once, Tori completely forgot about the script. It took all of her focus to remind herself that the kiss could only last ten seconds. It took all of her focus to remind herself to mutter "David" and not "Andre"...

Their lips parted, then joined again every second.

Andre's arms, however, slightly tightened around her on the tenth second; Tori's hands slipped down to grip the front of his jacket. They were supposed to stop.

But they didn't for another minute.

Tori paused; her lips pulling up, breaking the kiss. Andre's arms still stayed around her, and she didn't mind, but Andre looked at her curiously, feeling embarrassed.

"Um...Andre?" She croaked.

"Yeah...?" His voice almost sounded dazed.

"H-how long were we supposed to kiss?"

"Oh-uh..." He looked down. "Ten seconds."

"_Ten_?" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I-I think...I think we kissed for more than ten seconds..."

"We did?" He tried to keep himself from smiling and blushing at the same time. But one, however, won over him. His cheeks went hot again.

"D-Did you forget to pull away...?"

Andre hesitated. "Um...actually...I sort of..._didn't _want to."

"Really?" She murmured. "Why?"

"Well...this might be hard to understand but..." He didn't look at her. "For the first ten seconds, I was kissing Lindsay. But...for the last fifty...I was kissing _you_."

"Me?"

Tori smiled, biting her lip as he nodded. She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him.

Andre just stared at her for another minute.

"What was that for?" He asked, smiling a little.

"I was kissing _you_." She wrapped her arms around his neck again. "Not David."

* * *

**TORI VEGA**: **_Just finished the kissing scene._**

**MOOD**: _**A Mystery**_

Tori had updated this around 9 o'clock, which was around the time Andre left because his grandmother "goes even crazier afterhours".


End file.
